5.14 Die Variable
„'Die Variable'“ ist die 14. Episode der 5. Staffel und die insgesamt 100. Episode von Lost. Daniel Faraday kehrt auf die Insel zurück und ist davon überzeugt, dass man die Vergangenheit doch verändern kann. Währenddessen eskaliert die Situation in den Baracken, als die Lüge der Überlebenden auffliegt. Die Rückblenden zeigen Daniels Vergangenheit und wie er sein Tagebuch erhält. Inhalt Rückblende spielt Klavier.]] Der junge Daniel Faraday spielt zu Hause Klavier. Seine Mutter Eloise Hawking betritt den Raum und beobachtet ihn, während er spielt. Sie wirkt ein wenig bedrückt Daniel fragt, ob alles ok wäre, ob ihr sein Spiel gefiele. Sie antwortet, dass er wunderschön spiele. Aber sie tadelt ihn, dass er seine Zeit mit Musik verschwendet und behauptet, dass er eher ein Talent besitzt, welches der Wissenschaft zugeneigt sei und dieser auch voll und ganz gewidmet werden müsse. Daraufhin erklärt sie ihm, dass es ihre Aufgabe sei, ihn auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen und dass es keine Zeit mehr für Ablenkungen gäbe. Daniel erwidert, dass er Zeit finden könne, aber seine Mutter ist nicht einverstanden und klappt den Deckel des Klaviers herunter. .]] Einige Jahre später macht Daniel seinen Abschluss als Doktor an der Oxford University. Als er mit Theresa Spencer aus dem College herauskommt, treffen die beiden Eloise, die mit Daniel alleine am Abend essen gehen möchte. Theresa ist verwirrt, aber trotz Daniels Protest einverstanden, sodass er und Eloise in ein Restaurant gehen. Daniel ist gekränkt, weil Eloise so grob zu Theresa war, obwohl sie Daniels Freundin ist. Eloise erzählt ihm, dass er keine Zeit für Frauen habe und dass er sich vollständig auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren müsse. Daniel erwähnt, dass er der jüngste Doktor sei, der je in Oxford seinen Abschluss machte und dass er ein Forschungs-Stipendium von Charles Widmore bekommen hat. Eloise entschuldigt sich bei Daniel und erzählt ihm, dass sie nicht hier ist um mit ihm zu streiten. Eloise steht auf um zu gehen, aber vorher gibt sie Daniel ein verpacktes Geschenk. Nachdem sie gegangen ist, öffnet Daniel es. Es ist ein in Leder gebundenes Tagebuch. spricht mit Charles Widmore.]] Im Jahr 2004 schaut Daniel einen Bericht über das Wrack von Oceanic Flug 815, das durch die Christiane I entdeckt wurde. Er beginnt zu weinen und als seine Pflegerin ihn fragt warum er weint, antwortet er, dass er es nicht wisse. Im nächsten Moment steht jemand vor der Tür. Es ist Charles Widmore, der wissen will, warum Daniel traurig ist. Daniel antwortet, dass es einfach eine traurige Situation ist. Widmore antwortet, dass die Passagiere nicht tot sind, denn er habe das falsche Wrack dort versenkt. Er erzählt dies Daniel, weil er sich am nächsten Tag sowieso nicht mehr daran erinnern könne. Widmore bietet Daniel auch einen Job auf der Kahana an und er soll auf die Insel fahren, die, wie er behauptet, Daniel heilen wird. Als Daniel bemerkt, wie ähnlich er und Eloise klingen, antwortet Widmore, dass er und Eloise „alte Freunde“ sind. Kurze Zeit später spielt Daniel wieder auf dem Klavier, als er Besuch von seiner Mutter bekommt. Sie fragt ihn, ob er einen Job angeboten bekommen habe. Daniel bejaht, sagt jedoch auch, dass er aufgrund seiner momentanen Situation nicht in der Lage sei, dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Eloise überredet Daniel schließlich, indem sie ihm versichert, er werde dort gesund und mache sie damit stolz. Letztendlich stimmt er auch zu. Auf der Insel (1977) konfrontiert Jack nach seiner Rückkehr.]] Daniel kommt mit der Galaga auf der Insel an und wird von Miles begrüßt. Miles will wissen, warum er zurückgekommen und nicht in Ann Arbor geblieben sei. Daniel zeigt Miles ein Foto mit den neuen Rekruten Jack, Kate und Hurley und gibt an, das sei der Grund. Er will sofort mit Jack sprechen, Miles bringt ihn hin. Bei Jack angekommen, stellt Daniel Jack Fragen, wie genau sie zurück auf die Insel kamen. Jack berichtet von einem Flugzeug und sagt, dass Daniels Mutter ihn überredet habe, in das Flugzeug zu steigen. Daniel fragt Jack, ob Eloise über Schicksal gesprochen habe, was Jack bestätigt. Daniel erzählt Jack, dass seine Mutter sich geirrt habe und dass sie nicht hierher gehören, unabhängig davon, ob auf der Insel oder in der DHARMA Initiative im Jahr 1977. Als nächstes will Daniel zur Orchidee. Miles erklärt sich einverstanden, ihn zu fahren, um einen „Auftrag“ auszuführen. Jack klopft an Sawyers Tür, um ihn zu informieren, dass Daniel zurück auf der Insel ist und dass er zur Orchidee gegangen sei. Sawyer erwidert, dass er zu beschäftigt sei, um zu helfen. Juliet überzeugt Sawyer jedoch, Jack einzuweihen. Dieser erzählt schließlich vom im Schrank eingesperrten Phil und den Umständen seiner Gefangennahme und ihrem Versuch, Ben zu retten. und Miles warten auf Pierre Changs Ankunft.]] Daniel und Miles sind an der Orchideen-Station, um die Ankunft von Pierre Chang abzuwarten. Miles wartet im Jeep, während Daniel in der Station das Gespräch von Chang und Eric über die Gefahren der Bohrungen in den Felsen belauscht. Daniel wendet sich an Chang, der sich erinnert, dass Daniel vor drei Jahren mit „LaFleur“ angekommen war. Daniel erklärt eindringlich, dass es notwendig sei, die Insel zu evakuieren, da eine massive magnetische Energie durch die Bauarbeiten freigesetzt werde. Als Chang skeptisch reagiert und betont, dass die Energie jetzt eingedämmt sei, steigt er in den Aufzug. Daniel folgt ihm und berichtet weiter, dass in sechs Stunden ein katastrophaler Unfall in der Schwan-Station auftreten werde. Auf Changs Frage, auf welchen Berechnungen Daniels Vorhersage basiere, antwortet Daniel, dass er „aus der Zukunft“ kommt. bestreitet, dass er Changs Sohn sei.]] Daniel folgt Chang aus der Orchidee, während Chang das Gespräch damit beenden möchte, dass Daniel nun genug Spaß gehabt habe, indem er seine Bemerkungen über Zeitreisen aufschnappte. Daniel zeigt Chang Aufzeichnungen aus seinem Tagebuch als Beweismittel, aber er wird von Miles unterbrochen, der versucht sich einzumischen. Daniel nutzt die Gelegenheit und deckt auf, dass Miles Changs Sohn sei. Chang wendet sich an Miles, der dies jedoch bestreitet. Chang sagt zu Daniel: „Bitte bleiben Sie mir vom Leib“ und fährt mit seinem DHARMA-Van davon. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Juliet, Jin und Hurley treffen sich in Sawyer und Juliets Haus, um ihre Möglichkeiten zu besprechen. Laut Sawyer müssen sie entweder mit dem U-Boot von der Insel, bevor sie gefangen genommen werden oder sie gehen in den Dschungel und „starten wieder von vorne“. Jin weigert sich zu gehen, solange noch die Möglichkeit besteht, dass Sun noch auf der Insel ist. Auch Hurley bekräftigt ihn darin, da auch er bleiben will. Bevor sie ihr Gespräch fortsetzen können, werden sie durch die Ankunft von Miles und Daniel unterbrochen. Daniel fragt, wo er die Feinde (die Anderen) finden kann und erklärt, dass seine Mutter unter ihnen ist und sie sei ihre einzige Hoffnung von der Insel zu kommen. Sawyer weigert sich Daniel zu unterstützen, aber Jack bittet Kate, dass sie Daniel zum Camp der Feinde bringen soll. Sawyer versucht Kate davon zu überzeugen, bei ihnen zu bleiben. Daraufhin liefert Juliet den Code für den Sonarzaun. Sie ist dafür, dass Kate Daniel begleiten soll und bringt das Argument, dass es für sie „sowieso vorbei“ ist. Sawyer verabschiedet die Truppe damit, dass er, Jin, Hurley und Juliet zum Strand gingen und sie sich dort treffen, wenn Daniels Plan nicht aufgeht. offenbart, dass er eine Waffe hat.]] Auf dem Weg zum Fuhrpark überlegen Kate und Jack, wie sie an Waffen herankommen können. Daniel sagt, er käme gleich nach. Dann geht Daniel zu Charlotte, die auf einer Schaukel in der Nähe sitzt und Süßigkeiten isst. Sie erzählt Daniel, dass sie keine Schokolade vor dem Abendessen essen darf und Daniel verspricht, nichts zu verraten. Er erzählt ihr, dass sie und ihre Mutter die Insel mit Dr. Chang verlassen müssten. Er erklärt, dass er versucht habe, diese Unterhaltung zu vermeiden. Jedoch will er sein Möglichstes tun, um Charlotte zu retten. Als Jack, Kate und Daniel sich im Fuhrpark bewaffnen, werden sie von Radzinsky und zwei anderen DHARMA-Mitarbeitern überrascht. Als Radzinsky die Waffen sieht, reagiert er skeptisch und ein Feuergefecht beginnt. Daniel wird von einer Kugel am Hals gestreift und Radzinsky wird in den Arm geschossen. Auf dem Weg zum Jeep schießt Jack auf einen Benzintank und die drei können entkommen. Radzinsky löst den Alarm aus. behandelt Daniels Wunde.]] Bei der Ankunft am Sonarzaun behandelt Jack Daniels Wunde am Hals, während Kate den Code eingibt, den Juliet ihr sagte. Daniel erinnert Jack, dass 1977 „ihre Gegenwart“ sei und dass sie jederzeit sterben könnten. Unabhängig davon, ob sie im Jahre 2007 leben. Inzwischen packen Juliet und Sawyer ihre Sachen, um zurück an den Strand zu gehen, als sie den Alarm hören. Radzinsky und seine Mitarbeiter stürmen in Sawyers Haus und informieren ihn über die Situation, aber sie finden schnell den gefesselten und geknebelten Phil. Radzinsky richtet die Waffe auf Sawyer und Juliet und zwingt sie auf die Knie. Als Jack, Daniel und Kate am Bach Rast machen, fordert Jack Daniel auf seine Absichten zu erklären. Daniel offenbart sein Wissen über die bevorstehende Katastrophe, die durch eine massive freigegebene Energie bei der Schwan-Station verursacht werden wird. Um diesem Vorfall entgegen zu wirken, wird die DHARMA Initiative den Bereich einbetonieren. Sie werden das Gebäude später als „die Luke“ kennen. Dann wird es notwendig sein, alle 108 Minuten einen Knopf zu drücken, um die Energie im Zaum zu halten. Eines Tages wird Desmond dies verpassen und dies führt zum Absturz von Flug 815. Daniel erzählt Jack und Kate, dass er sein Leben lang relativistische Physik studiert habe und dass ihm klar geworden sei, dass er sich stets nur auf die Konstanten konzentriert habe und dass er dabei die „Variablen“ vergessen habe. Jedoch spielen auch die persönlichen Entscheidungen der Menschen eine wichtige Rolle. Dann enthüllt Daniel seine Absicht, dass er das Problem nur lösen könne, indem er die Wasserstoffbombe detonieren lässt und die Katastrophe in Kauf nimmt, sodass Oceanic Flug 815 in Los Angeles landet und auch die Wissenschaftler nie auf die Insel geschickt werden. bedroht Richard mit Waffengewalt.]] Jack, Daniel und Kate kommen unentdeckt im Camp der Feinde an, wo Daniel zwei Warnschüsse abschießt. Er verlangt mit Ellie zu sprechen, jedoch taucht Richard Alpert auf. Richard berichtet, dass Eloise nicht da sei. Daniel fragt Richard mit vorgehaltener Waffe, wo die Bombe vergraben sei. Als Richard versucht weiter mit ihm zu sprechen, wird Daniel von Eloise Hawking angeschossen. Ungläubig erkennt Daniel, dass Eloise von Anfang an gewusst hätte, was mit Daniel auf der Insel passieren würde. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug klärt er Ellie auf, dass er ihr Sohn sei. Los Angeles (2008) Nachdem Desmond von Ben angeschossen wurde, wird er ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo er sofort operiert wird. Die verzweifelte Penny läuft mit ihrem Sohn Charlie hinter der Trage her. Das Krankenhauspersonal weist sie an, im Wertebereich zu warten. Eloise Hawking spricht die wartende Penny auf ihren Sohn Charlie an, er habe die Haare seines Vater. Irritiert wendet sich Penny Eloise zu und fragt sie, ob sie einander kennen. Eloise offenbart, dass sie Desmond kennt und dass ihr Sohn daran Schuld sei, dass Desmond angeschossen wurde. Penny fragt geschockt, ob Ben Eloises Sohn sei, sie verneint und rückt zurecht, dass ihr Sohn Daniel ist. Eloise entschuldigt sich für die Taten ihres Sohnes. Penny fragt Eloise, ob Desmond das überstehen wird. Eloise weiß zum ersten Mal nicht, was passieren wird. Bald darauf kommt die Krankenschwester und sagt, dass Desmond im Aufwachraum liegt. Die Operation war erfolgreich. Penny geht zu Desmond, der sie an sein Versprechen erinnert, sie nie wieder zu verlassen. und Eloise sprechen über Desmond und Daniel.]] Als Eloise das Krankenhaus verlässt, wird sie von Charles Widmore angesprochen. er erkundigt sich nach Desmonds Zustand. Sie antwortet, dass es Desmond gut geht und dass auch seine Tochter im Krankenhaus sei. Widmore bemerkt, dass er seine Beziehung zu Penny opfern musste. Eloise erwidert wütend, dass Widmore es nicht wagen soll von Opfern zu reden. Sie musste schließlich ihren eigenen Sohn zur Insel schicken. Widmore entgegnet, dass Daniel auch sein Sohn gewesen sei. Eloise ohrfeigt Widmore und geht. Wissenswertes Titel * Der Titel der Episode bedeutet übersetzt „''Die Variable''“. ** Eine Variable ist in der Mathematik ein unbekannter Parameter, der verschiedene Werte annehmen kann und somit variabel ist. Das Gegenteil ist eine Konstante, die immer fest ist. ** Bei Lost erklärt Daniel Faraday die Problematik von Zeitsprüngen anhand von Variablen und Konstanten, als Desmond ihn 1996 in Oxford aufsucht: }} Allgemeines * Daniel trägt einen Overall mit "Joe" als Namen und "Konstrukteur" als Arbeitsbeschreibung. * Die Musik, die im Kashmir Curry Restaurant gespielt wird als Daniel und Eloise dort nach Daniels Abschluss zu Mittag essen, entspricht ziemlich genau jener Musik im Promotionsvideo der Ajira Airways' Webseite. * Diese Episode wurde von ABC als hundertste Episode von Lost bestätigt. In den USA wird die hundertste Episode im Allgemeinen als ein signifikanter Meilenstein für eine Serie angesehen, da es normalerweise der Punkt ist, an dem sie für eine Syndikation existenzfähig ist. Es gibt allerdings Ausnahmen in der 100-Episoden-Regel, und Lost war eine - sie hatte ihre erste Syndikation im September 2008 auf den amerikanischen Kabelfernsehkanälen Sci Fi und G4. ** Lost hatte mehrere zweistündige Staffelfinale, aber aufgrund des Ablaufs der Syndikationsprogrammiering (Programme mit einer gesetzten Länge auszustrahlen), empfindet die Fernsehindustrie eine Episode in diesem Kontext mit einer Stunde als angemessen. ** Das ursprüngliche Ausstrahlungsdatum dieser Episode, der 29. April 2009, war zufällig 100th day in office von Präsident Barack Obama in den Vereinigten Staaten. ABC strahlte Obamas Pressekonferenz zu diesem Event unmittelbar vor der Episode aus. Produktion *Ben, Locke, Sayid, und Sun erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. *Im amerikanischen Fernsehen wurde die LOST-Titeleinblendung diesmal zwischen Sterne plaziert und die U.S.S. Enterprise flog durch das "O". Dies war Teil einer Werbekampagne für J.J. Abrams' neuen Film "Star Trek". startrek.gif *Es wird enthüllt, dass Charles Widmore das Fake-Wrack von Oceanic Airlines Flug 815 versenkt hat und dass er Daniels Vater ist. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * In der Weiterführung der Szene aus , die Daniel entsetzt über das in den Fernsehnachrichten gezeigte, unechte Flugzeugwrack des Oceanic Flug 815 zeigt, hat er schulterlanges Haar, während Daniel in den älteren Szenen aus Staffel 4 kürzeres Haar besitzt. * Der orangefarbene Ölfilter, den man im Fuhrpark während der Schiesserei sehen kann, ist ein Fram Filter mit SureGrip. 1977 waren Fram Filter orange mit einem schwarzen Aufdruck. FramFilter mit SureGrip gab es nicht vor 2000. * Die Abschlusszeremonie der Oxford Universität findet im Sheldonian Theater statt. Das entspricht nicht dem, was auf der Aufnahme zu sehen ist, nachdem Daniel promoviert hat. *Als Pierre Chang aus dem DHARMA-Van aussteigt, dreht er sich noch einmal kurz um, während er in Weil du gegangen bist sofort zum Lift läuft. *Diese Episode bedient sich eines Standardklischees, das sehr oft in Filmen und Serien zum Einsatz kommt: Als auf eines der Benzinfässer geschossen wird, explodiert dieses sofort. Das hätte jedoch nicht passieren dürfen. * Daniel behauptet, er sei der jüngste Doktor, der jemals in Oxford erfolgreich abgeschlossen hätte, doch ein 13-jähriges Mädchen schloss ihr Studium in Oxford 1989 mit einem Ph.D. (lateinisch Philosophiae Doctor) ab. **Daniels Abschluss fand evtl. vor 1989 statt. Sein Alter ist im Jahr 2004 auf etwa 40 Jahre zu schätzen. Wiederkehrende Themen * Der junge Daniel zählt 864 Schläge auf dem Metronom seit er das Lied auf dem Piano angefangen hatte zu spielen, was 8 mal 108 ist. * Eloise glaubt fest an die Vorherbestimmung, während Daniel erkennt, dass er einen freien Willen hat und das Schicksal ändern kann. * Während Eloise Penny glauben lässt, dass Desmond nicht überleben wird, erscheint eine Krankenschwester und sagt, dass Desmond in Ordnung ist und im Aufwachraum liegt. * Daniel Faraday hat eine schwierige Beziehung zu seiner Mutter. * Charles Widmore ist Daniel Faradays Vater. * Eloise Hawking und Charles Widmore täuschen Daniel Faraday über den wahren Grund, um die Insel aufzusuchen. * Eloise enthüllt, dass sie wusste, dass Daniel auf der Insel sterben wird. * Phil ist im Wandschrank gefangen. * Sawyer nennt Daniel "'Twitchy", "Doc Brown" und "H.G. Wells". Außerdem nennt er Kate wieder "Sommersprosse" und Jacks Gruppe die "Yahoos". Handlungsanalyse *Daniel Faraday ist der Sohn von Charles Widmore. Dies macht ihn zu Penelope Widmores Halbbruder, Desmond Humes Schwager und Charlie Humes Onkel. *Die Überlebenden teilen sich erneut in zwei Gruppen auf: eine um Sawyer, die andere um Daniel. Kulturelle Referenzen *'H.G. Wells': Sawyer vergleicht Daniel mit H.G. Wells, einem bekannten Science-Fiction-Autor. Bekannt wurde er durch The Invisible Man, The Time Machine und The Shape of Things to Come. *''Zurück in die Zukunft: Sawyer nennt Daniel "Doc Brown", was sich auf die Zurück in die Zukunft-Trilogie bezieht. *' : Sawyer lädt Daniel sarkastisch zu Pound Cake und Bowle ein. Ein traditioneller amerikanischer Pound Cake enthält je ein Pfund Mehl, Butter, Eier und Zucker. Das Rezept ist ziemlich berühmt in den Südstaaten der USA und ist bei Picknicks und Potlucks Standard. * : Widmore schiebt eine Ausgabe eines WIRED Magazins beiseite, um auf Faradays Couch Platz zu nehmen. JJ Abrams hat eine kürzlich erschienene Ausgabe von WIRED, Ausgabe 17-05, gasteditiert. *Happy Days: Hurley erwähnt Fonzie, einen Charakter aus derselben Fernsehsitcom, die ursprünglich von 1974 bis 1984 ausgestrahlt wurde. Die Sendung zeigt eine idealisierte Vision des Lebens in Amerika in den 50ern. *Tschernobyl: Daniel erwähnt Tschernobyl. Die Tschernobyl-Katastrophe von 1986 war ein Nuklearreaktorunfall im Tschernobyl-Nuklearenergiebetrieb in der Ukraine, damals Teil der Sowjetunion. Es gilt als der schlimmste Nuklearenergieunfall in der Geschichte. *Schlachthof 5''': Der weinende Daniel vor dem Fernseher erinnert an Billy Pilgrims Gedächtnisverlust und chaotische Tränen in dem Roman "Schlachthof 5" von Kurt Vonnegut. Daniel benutzt Miles in dem Versuch, Dr. Chang davon zu überzeugen, dass er aus der Zukunft kommt, ähnlich wie Billy Pilgrim Montana Wildhack dazu benutzt, seine Tochter davon zu überzeugen, dass er aus der Zukunft (Tralfamadore) kommt. Literarische Methoden *Widmore und Hawking geben beide vor, dass Daniel durch die Insel "geheilt" wird, obwohl sie genau wissen, dass er dort sterben wird. *Faraday wird von derselben Person umgebracht, die ihm das Leben geschenkt hatte - seiner Mutter. *Faraday glaubt, dass er eine Variable ist und die Vergangenheit ändern kann. Als er jedoch erkennt, dass seine Mutter wusste, was mit ihm passiert, wird er zur Konstanten. Querverweise *Faraday erklärt, dass der Raum, in dem der Vorfall passieren wird, wie in Tschernobyl Beton aufweist. *Faraday weint, als er das Wrack von Oceanic Flug 815 im Fernsehen sieht. *Die junge Charlotte sagt zu Faraday, dass sie keine Schokolade vor dem Abendbrot essen darf. Bevor sie stirbt, waren das ihre letzten Worte. *Faraday bemerkt, dass er ein Gedächtnisproblem hat. *Widmore gibt zu, das Wrack von Oceanic Flug 815 inszeniert zu haben. *Faraday sagt aus, dass Elli von den Anderen Eloise Hawking ist. *Faraday hat eine Kopie des Fotos der "Neue-Rekruten-Party" von 1977 bei sich, worauf Hurley, Jack, und Kate zu sehen sind. *Desmond wird aufgrund der Schusswunde durch Ben ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. * Daniel reist zur Orchidee, um das Problem, das von den Bohrungen bei der Radkammer ausgelöst wird, zu untersuchen und läuft in Pierre Chang. * Eloise schenkt Daniel sein Notizbuch als Abschlussgeschenk. Offene Fragen * Warum war sich Richard sicher, dass Daniel nur geblufft hat? * Was ist der Grund, dass Eloise Hawking und Charles Widmore nicht mehr zusammen sind? * Warum hat Eloise Desmond wirklich besucht? **Warum hat sie zu Penny gesagt, dass es ihr leid tut, ihn verloren zu haben? * Warum hat Daniel nicht den selben Nachnamen wie seine Mutter? * Warum hat er einen amerikanischen statt eines britischen Akzents? *Ist er wirklich tot? * Warum hat Richard Daniel angelogen und behauptet, Eloise Hawking wäre nicht im Lager? * Warum hat Daniel eine Pflegerin im Jahr 2004? * Warum schickt Eloise Daniel auf die Insel, wo sie doch weiß, dass sie ihn erschießen wird? * Wie kann es sein, dass als Ursache des Absturzes der 815 Desmonds verzögertes Tastendrücken genannt wird, Eloise aber in der vorherigen Folge von Zeitfenstern spricht, die es zulassen, auf die Insel zu gelangen? -s.a. auch Drogenflugzeug, Heißluftballon.... * In "LaFleur" kann sich Richard in der Unterhaltung mit Sawyer an John Locke (dieser besuchte Richard während eines der Zeitsprünge in die Vergangenheit) und an die Wasserstoffbombe erinnern. Als nun aber Daniel ins Lager der Feinde eindringt, fragt er ihn, ob sie sich kennen. Warum kann er sich nicht an Daniel erinnern, obwohl er ihn in der Vergangenheit ("Die Bombe") getroffen hat? da:The Variable en:The Variable es:The Variable fr:5x14 it:Costanti e variabili pl:The Variable pt:The Variable ru:Переменная